Our feelings that we don't dare to say
by RosesWar
Summary: Hi! :D This is my first fanfiction about Luffy and Zoro. The idea was based on episode 377. Please comment it! :D "Explosion. A sharp light gleamed the sky and turned into white. The killing light reached the firmament, united with the morning sunlight. It slowly devoured the pirates, the dead bodies, the ruins, then the forest and….finally the whole island."


The battle was over. Finally the darkness passed over followed by dawn and sunrise. The morning of another day that he could spend with Luffy. He believed they could survive but he wouldn't has thought that, this will be the price of the victory. He never thought that his beloved captain will drift between death and life. In the end Luffy was able to defeat Moria and his huge zombie, Oz and also get all of the shadows back before the sun could eliminate civilians. As always, he is the hero, the strong one who saves everybody. Zoro walked to Luffy and smiled down at him. He is that cheerful idiot who has stolen his heart. He could just hope that Chopper will heal him as soon as possible. The Log has already set in, but until the captain was unconcious, they couldn't sail away.

Suddenly Zoro sensed an evil, dark, dangerous aura. His blood in his veins was frozen. He turned around to warn the others, but it was too late. An unknown man appeared out of nowhere. He was enormous, with serious, evil look on his face. He was holding a Bible, but Zoro was doubted that this bastard just came and will make speeches about his religious views, or try to convert them. This awkward aura of his became stronger and stronger. Zoro waited for the attack. In order to prevent it, he layed his hand on his katana. He heard whispers from Lola's crew that this man is called Kuma Bartholomew, who was a strong, brutal, evil pirate before he joined to the Shichibukai. Kuma took off his gloves and moved. He disappeared. Then screams filled the air. Zoro turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. Lola's crew were covered in blood, laying among the ruins. He felt something horrifying. He felt fear. He didn't want to lose his friends, nor Luffy. He rather choose death, than seeing those persons dead who are important for him.

The Shichibukai appeared in front of him.

'Roronora Zoro, the Pirate Hunter. Bounty: 77 000 000 beli.' Then he attacked. Zoro managed to emerge the offense, but despise of the size of the man, he was really fast. Then Zoro was on the line in attacking.

'Sanjyuu-Roku Pound Hou!' His attack flashed to the enemy …..but its direction suddenly changed and avoided Kuma.

'So….this is your…. ability.' gasped Zoro. He was still tired about the battle against Moria.

'The power that effect everything. I ate the Nikyu-Nikyu demon fruit. I am a Paw-man.' said the Shichibukai. He put up his hands controlling the air pressure, making whirpools in the air.

'He's using his repulsion ability to make a gigantic ball of air. But… he's compressing it so much!' said the horrored Nami.

' If all of that air pressure were to suddenly expand, it would create a massive schock wave. It would turn into a bomb!' stated Robin.

Zoro went down on his kneels. He was schocked. '_If this bomb explodes, it could destroy half of the island!' _ He tried to stand up and launch another attack before the bomb became completed, but he couldn't make a step. He was powerless. In a moment the Shichibukai finished his deathly weapon.

'I will spare your lifes….if in exchange, you give me the head of Straw Hat Luffy. If I return with his head, the Government won't complain.'

Zoro was scared. He wants to take Luffy away from him. _„If he brings Luffy to the Marine, he will be executed! Luffy is in danger and I can't do anything!"_

'You are asking us to betray our comrade?' anger lit up in Usopp's eyes.

Kuma started to lose his patience. 'Come, bring Straw Hat to me.'

„_No. Never. Even if I die, I won't let you lay your hand on Luffy!"_

Zoro's shout was emerged with the others: 'WE REFUSE!'

'That's….a shame.' said the annoyed Shichibukai. 'Ursus shock!'

The last thing that Zoro saw was Luffy. Before the blowup he turned to him to see his face once more before death. Then everything went black.

Explosion. A sharp light gleamed the sky and turned into white. The killing light reached the firmament, united with the morning sunlight. It slowly devoured the pirates, the dead bodies, the ruins, then the forest and….finally the whole island.

' _Hey Zoro! '_

' _What do you want? '_

' _You are my comrade, aren't you? And you are also my friend! ' exclaimed Luffy happily._

' _Ye-yes. But …why me? '_

' _Eh? Zoro, you look embaressed! ' laughed Luffy._

' _DON'T LAUGH AT ME! I'M NOT EMBARESSED…IT'S JUST….BEACUSE OF THE CLIMATE AND THE SUN! And answer my question! '_

' _Hahaha! You are funny, Zoro! You know, you are so awesome . When you stood up for that poor village and took over the punishment instead of them…..IT WAS SOOOO COOL! And you are very strong, and I'm also searching for strong comrades, so it was obvious that I chose you in my crew. I like you, Zoro! …But Zoro, your face is all red now! You must be ill! Let me see! '_

' _Ahhh….DON'T COME NEAR ME! I'M FINE! I'M FINE! '_

' _Oh..then ok. Are you really sure? '_

' _Yes, I am. '_

' _Zoro! '_

' _Hmm? '_

' _You won't leave me, will you? '_

' _WHY ARE ASKING THIS KIND OF QUESTIONS? '_

' _Because I wanna be the Pirate King! I need my friends help to reach this aim! '_

' _I-I would never leave you. I-I me-mean….you are my comrade and I-I'm sure that you will be the Pirate King. '_

' _Thank you, Zoro! I'm sure that you will be the number one swordsman in the world! And…you are so cute when you are red! Hahaha! ' laughed Luffy._

' _You are an idiot Luffy! I'm anything, but NOT cute! ' _

' _Oh…so, the handsome swordsman thinks that he is NOT cute. Then…' Luffy kissed Zoro's cheek._

' _YOU BLOODY RETARDED BASTARD! ' said the fullred Zoro. Luffy laughed. Zoro smiled at him. „You will stop laughing when I catch you! ' threatened Zoro._

'_We will see it, when you catch me!' smiled Luffy._

'_Challenge accepted!' and Zoro was happy when he ran after him._

Zoro was laying on the ground. He tried to move his numbed body to make sure that he's still alive. When Zoro opened his eyes he saw that Kuma was standing next to Luffy, put out his hand to reach him. _„I won't let it!"_ He collected all of his remained power to stand up and launch one more attack.

' Shishi Sonson!_ '_

His attack successfully hit the man causing a big surprise to the Shichibukai. Zoro turned around to see the serious wound on Kuma, but instead of blood he saw his shoulder was made from fullmetal. He was a cyborg like Franky.

' So you are a cyborg like Fanky..no, you are a lot tougher than regular steel._ '_

Kuma prepared for another attack. To prove his power, he opened his mouth and sent a laser beam to the direction of Zoro. Zoro was able to avoid it. He saw that it could even melt the steel parts of the destroyed castle. He was laying on the ground but managed to stand up again to face that monster.

' Fine….I'll let you have one head!_ ' _said then knelt down and dropped his katanas on the ground. _' _However….in exchange….Please take my life instead of his! I ask this from you! My head may not be worth much at the moment….but this is the head of the man who will eventually become the world's number one swordsman! Surely that should be enough! _' _said Zoro in determined voice.

' Despite your great ambition, you wish to take that man's place and approach death?_ '_

' Aside from that , I see no other way to save the crew…_' _he gasped and deliberately added:_ '_ If you can't even protect your captain, then your ambition is worthless! Luffy is the man who's going to become the Pirate King! This is my final request…_'_

' If I were to lay my hand on Straw Hat after this, my honor would be at stake._ ' _sighed the Shichibukai.

' I'm in your debt._ '_

Kuma turned around and uplifted Luffy. _' _You can trust me. I will keep my promise. But before I claim your sacrifice I will make you experience _**Hell**_._ '_

His hand touched Luffy's chest and an enormous red bubble came out from him.

' What I have just repelled from his body was his suffering …his stress. This is all the damage he accumulated during his battles with Moria and Oz. If you wish to take his place...then naturally you would have to take all of his pain. However since you are already close to death, if you were to take in all of this, it would be impossible to survive. You will die._' _explained Kuma._ ' _Please, try some._ '_

A small red bubble drifted to Zoro. It united with his body and pain speeded all along his body. He screamed and fell on the ground. _„It hurts so much! I can't move….but I have to tolerate it. I have to do it for Luffy. If I don't stand up right now, and survive this Hell Luffy will die!"_

' How was it?_' _ grinned the Shichibukai.

' Just let me choose the location._' _said Zoro and stand up.

„_I chose the forest far enough from the ruins of the palace and from the others as well. I know that everybody will be alright. I know that Luffy will wake up and smile again. Take part in new adventures with the others in the New World. He will shout for food every morning and annoys Sanji. I have to smile on it. I love him so much. I want to protect him. To be stonger. I want to hear his laugh, his cheerfull voice every day. I want to observe him while I'm pretending sleeping. I want to tell him one day how much I love him….and also I want to see him to become the Pirate King!" _

„_I stood there, before this huge red bubble and the __Shichibukai__. I sighed once more then I reached for the bubble. I put my hands in it and started to feel the pain. I went inside the bubble and a sharp light blinded my eyes, my body was numbed by the pain…but my mind was only focused on Luffy…."_


End file.
